


Kinktober Smutfics

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deep Throating, Face Sitting, M/M, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: 31 prompts for 31 days of October, each one full of smut.





	Kinktober Smutfics

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these is handwritten and posted on my twitter and tumblr! Feel free to follow me to see the inktober version of each of these drafts, or if you are interested in keeping up to date on any of my other fics! 
> 
> Tumblr: aurum-auri.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/aurumauri14

Yuuri stared down the length of the bed. The sheets were smooth, the bed made. Victor laid over the coverlet half dressed, every inch a golden Adonis, a living legend. And Yuuri was about to...

"Are you sure about this?" Yuuri asked uneasily. His hair was damp from the shower. Droplets fell one by one onto his bare collarbone.

Victor smiled, toothy and radiant. "I'm positive. Come on, Yuuri, do it. Sit on my face."

Yuuri frowned to himself, but nodded, steeling his resolve. He crossed the room in two strides, climbed onto his knees on the bed. Victor's head fell back onto a pillow, that heart-shaped smile never wavering. He straddled Victor slowly, one leg swinging over Victor's chest. He inched his way up.

"Open up?" Yuuri said. It sounded more like a question than a command. All the same, Victor's jaw fell open, revealing the dark cavern of his throat, the brilliant white of his teeth. Yuuri closed his eyes and lowered himself down. 

The first touch startled him, Victor's hands settling on his hips, pulling him more firmly down. Victor kissed Yuuri's rim the way he kissed Yuuri's mouth- at first softly, then more firmly. Yuuri let out a breathless, shuddering sigh. His eyes fluttered closed.

Victor's breath was hot, scorching over the sensitive skin between Yuuri's rim and balls. Victor kissed and sucked his way into making Yuuri moan.

His eyes flew open in shock as Victor's fingers clutched tighter at his hips and Victor went to town, devouring Yuuri inside and out.

"Aaah- ah- Vic-tor-" Yuuri moaned. His legs were shaking hard. He could barely hold himself up. Victor's tongue pushed inside him, fucking Yuuri as he ate him out. Fingers tapped at his hip.

In a daze, Yuuri was guided to turn around, not entirely certain what Victor's intentions were until Victor's mouth closed around his cock, pulling Yuuri's hips even lower. Victor's breath rushed over Yuuri's balls as he sucked Yuuri down to the root. The hot, wet cavern of Victor's mouth was almost overwhelming, driving Yuuri near-mad with pleasure.

The tightness of Victor's throat pulsed around the head of Yuuri's cock. Victor hummed. The vibrations shook Yuuri to the core. Victor was taking him in so deep, sucking Yuuri's cock down in a perfect little mouthful of velvety flesh.

Fingers pressed against Yuuri's rim. His lower lip trembled at the first push. But then Victor swirled his tongue, matched the rhythm to the endless press of a finger inside Yuuri. Yuuri cried out. 

Victor was relentless, and Yuuri dropped, going boneless against Victor's face. His body barely supported itself, all his weight supported by Victor's hands, his kiss. Yuuri was melting.

"Victor- ah, Victor, so- so good~" he sobbed. His voice was cracking. Victor's throat buzzed around him with another hum. It was too much, the feeling of Victor's lips around the root of his cock, the head twitching in Victor's relaxed throat, the fingers that pressed so deep inside, pushing him quickly over the edge with brutal efficiency. 

Yuuri swayed as Victor swallowed his release. he collapsed to the bed, and Victor kissed him with a soft smile. "Did you like it that much?" Victor asked. 

Yuuri hummed, smiling up tiredly. "Can we do it again sometime?"


End file.
